The Kiss That Shocked The World
by darkangelofember
Summary: Seth comes out in Dean's match against Bray and does something no one expected. It leaves Dean questioning everything. Ambrollins.


**The Kiss That Shocked The World**

Everything happens for a reason right? Dean believed that. He just never expected this. Was this the Authority's idea of a joke. Costing him the match against Bray Wyatt in this manor. Dean clawed at his collarbone, not exactly sure of what to do. He didn't know what to do. He thought about calling Roman but the Samoan had already left to go see his daughter. The dirty blonde groaned and ripped at his hair. Something about the look that Seth had given him whirled him into mass confusion. He despised Seth. Yet now his mind was flooded in thoughts of what the WWE World Heavyweight Champion had done. He closed his eyes as his mind floated back to tonight's main event match.

Dean had been out for revenge on Bray for the mind games he was pulling on his boy Roman. The Eater of Worlds just smirked at him from the other side of the ring. Dean snarled. What was this sadistic bastard getting at?! He fucked with him before but he wasn't going to let him get over the top with Roman. He couldn't allow it.

Dean managed to corner him. Throwing wild punches every hit sending a string of satisfaction through him. Before he could get more hits on the Louisianan, the referee Mikey Ota was pulling him off of the other man. Dean ripped himself away from the official and went after the bearded man again. He was on a mission. Bray had made this so personal with Roman, just like he had with him. This was always Bray's strategy from the beginning. He gets into your head and warps you into breaking apart from the seems.

The rising crowd reaction caught his attention. He knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes from Bray but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing erect, warning him of someone he absolutely despised was behind him. His gaze found the one person he wanted to tare apart more than Bray Wyatt. Seth Rollins.

The champion was causally walking to the ring with a smile on his face. It was one that the two tone always gave when something was about to go down. It sent spikes of anger and hatred through Dean. 'Not tonight.' He thought. The crowd's negative reaction only fueled Seth's plan.

"What are you doing out here Rollins!" Dean yelled, grabbing the rope as he spoke to the younger man. Seth didn't say anything. He climbed up onto the apron and Dean involuntarily took a step back. Something wasn't right about the smirk on the two tone's face. "Seth…?" It was almost inaudible. Dean felt as if he were shrinking underneath Seth's gaze. A submissive nature slowly sinking into Dean. There was no worry for Wyatt anymore. Seth knew exactly how to make Dean submit and that was on Dean's mind in that moment.

"Your most valuable secret is about to come out Ambrose." Seth growled, dominance laced in his voice. Dean hadn't seen this Seth since he had betrayed the Shield. It sent a cold chill down his spine. Seth ignored the referee as he approached the dirty blonde. He reached over and grabbed a fistful of Dean's curls and pulled the man forward. Seth crashed their mouths together and it sent the crowd into a positive uproar.

Dean shoved the younger man away from him and turned only to be caught in Bray's Sister Abigail finishing move. Bray placed a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead and looked to Seth as he performed the move on the Lunatic Fringe. Mikey counted the pin fall and signalled for the bell well Dean laid unconscious in the ring. Seth just blankly stared down at his former lover.

Dean shook his head as the memory came rushing back. He had to know why Seth did it. He pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and headed out to find the man he was looking for.

His mind was still hanging over with the events from tonight. Next thing he knew was he was now on his ass in the floor. He growled and looked up to the thing he collided into. Standing there was none other than Seth Rollins. The two tone held out his hand and helped the older man up.

"Why'd you do it, Seth?" Dean questioned, not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. Anger boiled in him as he watched Seth shrug.

"Cause I wanted to." Cockiness was evident in the younger man's voice. Dean threw his hand to slap the younger man but it was caught. Seth's hand was now locked over Dean's wrist.

"You bastard! Just cause you Hunter's little pet doesn't mean you can go around making everyone your personal game." Dean growled, using his other hand to try and hit Seth but it too was caught. "Let me go!"

What Seth did next shocked Dean all together. Seth surged forward and captured Dean's lips in a firey kiss. Dean was wide eyed and in absolute shock. Every fiber of him tingled in anticipation. He fought against himself to keep from melting into Seth's touch. Seth had this certain hold on him that no one else had. Seth pulled back only to where their lips barely grazed one another. "I did it cause I still love you." Dean couldn't catch a single syllable indicating that the younger man was lying.

His lips burned and tingled. A spark went down his spine as Seth once again kissed him. He effortlessly tried to push the champion away from him. He wasn't going to fall back into Seth's web of lies. The man kissing him was one who manipulated him into believing he loved him. Every night when he let the man take him, it was so profoundly wonderful. The feeling of being with someone made him giddy in a way. But he had only every felt that way with Seth Rollins. The mere thought of it brought tears to his eyes. He knew if this continued that he would be left heartbroken.

"No.." Dean whispered, not trusting his own voice. "I-I can't.." Dean got out of his grasp and pushed by him.

The next morning the Seth and Dean kiss was viral. Seth's popularity slowly increasing to the point that both of their names were being chanted when the latter was out in the ring whether it was for a promo or for a match.

Dean was sitting in the locker room with Roman when Seth was talking about his reason behind the kiss on Smackdown.

"The kiss was dubbed the kiss that shocked the world and you know I don't think its a secret that I love Dean Ambrose." The crowd cheered at the mention of the Lunatic Fringe. "But when I betrayed the Shield and aligned myself with the Authority… my relationship with him was ruined." He received boos from the crowd. "So I came out Monday night.. not as part of the Authority.. or the WWE World Heavyweight champion but a man that realized he should have never let the person of his dreams go. So I'm going to call out Dean Ambrose to the ring."

The crowd was louder than ever as Retaliation hit and Dean came out onto the ramp. Dean brought the mic to his lips as his music ended. "So you had to voice your regrets through costing me a match and potentially ruining our careers." Dean stated, slowly making his way down the ramp and to the ring. "These last couple of months we put each other through absolute hell. And you want to apologize that way." The dirty blonde took a breath and tapped his fingers against the mic. "I was head over heels for you and I remember that you said you weren't like any of the others. That you wouldn't use me and throw me to the dirt." Finally he was in the ring face to face with the guy that could always make him go weak kneed.

"There is nothing I can do to repay for what I did to you and Roman but I can say from the bottom of my heart that I never once regretted falling in love with you. I still love you and I'll go to the ends of the earth to prove it to you." Seth explained. Dean looked into his eyes for any trace that the two tone was playing with him but there was nothing. "I love you, Dean Ambrose." The crowd cheered at Seth proclamation. Dean felt his face flush and he looked down to the canvas.

A hand found its way underneath Dean's jaw and carefully forced him to look up. Slowly Seth leaned in and connected their lips. This time Dean allowed himself to melt into Seth. He wrapped his arms loosely around the younger man's neck and Seth braced his hands on Dean's hips. Their minds falling into their own little world. He wasn't sure if he would regret this but at that moment it just felt right to be in Seth's arms. When the two broke apart Seth murmured, "He is my soulmate."


End file.
